Forgotten
by SSJ2BlazeSG
Summary: They say that the dragon of Wyrsil was sworn to protect the royal family by an unbreakable promise. Dragons age slower than humans and Rynth is forced to watch his loved ones die while he barely grows. His mind is broken and shattered beyond repair. The true catalyst to the deaths of hundreds is the passing of his little blue boy. Sequel to Middle World; Collab w/ HerHiddenSecret.
1. The Dragon, Rynth

No. No no no no no, what had gone wrong? What had he done wrong? Had he underestimated those blasphemous heathens? How? How?! It shouldn't be possible, he'd had the guards storm every house and home until only those who believed stayed in the kingdom. He'd had people hanged and flayed alive. He'd had them bludgeoned to death; he'd given the guards free reign on all those who opposed Rynth! Exactly how were there any survivors?!

From what the lookout guard had told him, the refugees had begun building little camps a ways away from the kingdom they themselves were supposed to have died in. Corval had, of course, killed the guard for knowing this once he'd confirmed he was the only one who knew.

To be honest, not only did this messed up situation leave him infuriated and on edge, it made him nervous and worried in a way words couldn't express. He dreaded informing Rynth of what had happened. The dragon would no doubt be enraged beyond belief. Not to mention, the dragon himself wasn't all that stable head wise. Who knows how he'd react to the new information. Perhaps he'd even go as far as killing Corval, and this is what the king feared the most.

He couldn't just go and deal with the problem without telling Rynth the news. If he'd be mad at the news now, Corval didn't dare think of what Rynth would do if he found out Corval had learned of the refugees and hadn't told him in favor of the king dealing with the problem himself. Corval shuddered as if the temperature in his private chambers had plummeted. No, it would be best to just tell the dragon as soon as physically possible.

Gathering up his courage and forcing his face back into that stern expression he was known for, Corval stormed out of his chambers, his door slamming harshly against the wall. He ignored the startled servants and guards as he had the stable boys ready his horse. Rynth lived at the top of the mountain over looking the village. It would be a days riding for a normal person, but Corval had rode the trail up the mountain countless times and knew just which trails to take and which trails would just make the trip longer. He'd be at Rynth's cave by nightfall.

Petty humans. Petty worthless humans, roaming the streets, roaming your territory. They smelled. Their scent was utterly horrific to your sensitive nose. They smelled of greed and jealousy and hatred and lies. Especially lies. They lied and cheated and murdered. It would be a better, more peaceful world without them. No wars, no hunger, no unnecessary violence the humans were known for. You'd of killed them by now if you could. Or rather if you could, but you won't. As much as you hated them (hatehatehatehate), they were amusing creatures. Little toys to play with. Toys you could break and make them squeal in ways animals couldn't.

Your kind had died off eons ago. But not you, never you. You stayed and lived and fought and killed and you're alivealivealive. So long you lived, so long you will still live. You're but a teenager in dragon terms and already you're tired. Tired and weary and alive and murderous. Not to humans though, never humans. Only humans to die by your sharp fangs and dangerous claws would be those specially picked out by you. Those who didn't believe in the fact that you existed, those who said your name in vain, you, the mighty enderdragon, the last of your kind, Rynth.

You'd be the first to admit your head wasn't screwed on right. As a youngling, the sound of roars and claws clashing in the middle of battle was your lullaby. The smell of blood (somuchbloodsomuchbloodbloodblood) haunted your dreams and the feeling of warmth surrounding you, protecting you, was the only thing you felt grateful for. Large warmth, soft licks against your scales, loving caresses, silky milk against your tongue. That was all you remembered of your mother, before she had been ripped from your arms by the very beings responsible for every bad thing that had ever happened to you. Humans took her, they took her from you and ruined you. Bad things happen to small beings with no one to care for them (toloveandholdandandprotect). Bad, bad, awful things. Left to fend by yourself in the cold world. No mother to care for you, she was stolen from you. Your happiness, your mother, taken by those lowly humans.

And suddenly, you were the last enderdragon. You were the last and you were so so young and vulnerable and you broke. You broke as the beasts of the forest tried to make a feast out of you. You broke as you shivered in the snow, barely alive and breath slowing. You broke as fangs sunk into your back and you fought fought fought for life. You fought and you were broken. Your mind shattered and everything is weird now. Everything is weird and you don't understand and sometimes nothing makes sense and this makes you so so mad. Mad and tired and angry and confused beyond compare because sometimes words you want to say don't form right in your head and you don't notice things sometimes and why you, why you?!

You want to curl up and cry and scream and rage and curse humans to h*ll and back because your mother never did anything to them. She was kind and fearless and she always hid you when humans were near and she _protected_ you. You loved her and she was taken from you. Humans took her, humans broke you, humans are the reason you are as you are. Broken, alone (alwaysaloneforeveralone), and scared and angry.

Your head hurts and you slash at the cave wall closest to you, growling and snarling at it. Sometimes you know everything and anything and sometimes you know nothing but your name. Your name is Rynth and you let these humans live because they distract you. They distract you from the emptiness in your head and the confusion and anger and the aches and pains you can't see.

Corval. Human. You know him. You knew his father too, and his father before him and his father before him and you just know them. Knew them all because you remember. You remember being a baby and the first of the royal line, Corval's great great great something, saving you and healing you and caring for you and you remember. You remember her treating you kindly and feeding you patiently as she wrapped your wounds and taught you the words you now know. She was wonderful and lonely and barely had enough money to care for herself but she cared for you anyways. She cared for you and you loved her like you loved your mother. So you stayed with her, loyal and faithful and she loved you too.

She loved your small beaten self, even the broken parts that made you snap out randomly and bite her when you didn't mean to and she forgave you and you loved her even more for that. But humans grow and she grew. She grew and caught the eye of a prince and she married and moved to the castle and she brought you with her. She brought you with her and kept you a secret from everyone but her husband and you didn't love him as much as you loved her but he was nice too and gave you food and talked to you and that's probably why you do what you do now. When the kid was born, she was tired and you were by her side as she grew weaker and weaker. The baby had stolen her energy and you hate the crying bundle because she was now frail and tiny and her husband cried and so you cried too. You cried because you had already lost a mother and now you were losing another one who you loved just as much and just like your mother, she was taken by you by humans. By a tiny, miserable bundle of a human and you were mad at first. But she held you as she grew quieter and quieter and she made your promise to care for the child that had taken your mother away from you again and she kissed your head and she held you close as she stopped breathing. Your mind broke and splintered without your dragon mother but your heart shattered without your human mother.

So you cared for the small human, a little boy You didn't like him as much as you liked your mother, but he was okay. He cried and smelled and made loud noises but you grew find of him. Sometimes your broke his toys and sometimes he hit you and one time you bit him but you didn't mean it. He grew to know you never meant it when you yelled at him and you grew to realize he was like your mother in ways you never thought possible. He had her blue eyes, bluer than the sky you dreamed of flying when you were older and your wings had grown in. He was kind and noble and you slept in his bed because you had to protect him and okay you were scared he'd go away and never come back and you didn't want that to happen because he reminded you of your mother and you were growing to love him too.

He grew like your mother grew, he grew and you kept close to him. He let you crawl up his shoulders and wrap around his neck like a snake, your tail falling to his stomach with your head resting on his other shoulder, arms and legs clutching at his shirt. He met a princess from another kingdom and you didn't like her as much as you liked everyone else. She never found out about your existence and you liked it that way, even if it meant your spent less time with your human and more time roaming empty rooms. She too, had children. Twins. But she didn't die like your mother died. She grew old with your human. At some point your mother's husband died and your human and his wife took the throne. Your human didn't pay much attention to you anymore and it saddened you. So you protected the twins instead, even if they pulled your tail and ears. They were decent as far as human are.

This was the part in your life when you learned something horrible and life changing. Humans grow old fast, fast fast faster than dragons did. You were still small and a baby, and already, your human died, just like your human mother and her husband died. Their lives were short. They grew and grew and grew, while you stayed small. You think this was the point where you began forgetting things and getting mad easier. The twins grew too and you stayed far away in hidden rooms as one left to marry into a different kingdom. The one left behind married as well, but you didn't come out anymore. You hid and stole food from the kitchen and the twin looked for you, looked for you because you were passed on to him by your last human who you were passed down from your mother.

Eventually, he stopped looking. He had a family and you watched them grow, ever watchful because you had promised to protect. You think the twin knew you were still around because sometimes he'd leave out plates of food for you and he'd make sure the servants wouldn't go out looking for the "stray cat" that kept ripping the curtains and left claw marks all over the floors. He told his daughter about you as well. About how a mighty dragon protected her and her family and about how the dragon roamed free in the castle and only those with a kind enough heart would he listen to.

You liked the stories he told her, sometimes you listened from the vents because they made you feel strong and able. Even if you weren't nearly as big as he described you as. You think that's why you liked the stories. The little girl liked them too, and she searched for you, oh, you know she did. She'd leave little bits of cake for you to eat and she'd roam the castle calling out your name and you'd watch from the shadows as she passed by your hiding places. She never did give up finding you, even when she had her own children. She told them the stories and they, too, searched for you, becoming excited when you ate their morsels of food without being seen. You enjoyed these games, taking food without being caught and watching as they chased shadows thinking it was you. But you didn't go near them, you didn't want to be attached. No, you couldn't handle becoming attached anymore. Humans died easily and you couldn't bring yourself to approach them anymore.

You became a story, a fairy take the royal children would tell to others and the stories spread. The stories about a great dragon protecting the royal family. Robbers broke into the castle, to see if the tales were true, and you burned them with your fire, fire you'd just begun to learn. Some died in your purple flames while others barely survived to tell the tale, though they exaggerated your appearance.

Generations passed and each child was told of how the dragon of Wyrsil protected the royal family Klayst from harm. You don't know how or when, but your being became a religion that spread out to even the common folk of Wyrsil. They said your emotions caused the weather and that the very beat of your wings caused the tornadoes in the rainy season.

It was only when you became too big to fit in your old hiding places that you began freaking out. Your wings weren't yet big enough to fly and you worried and panicked and threw tantrums in empty rooms. It was by complete accident you met the newest child of the Klayst family. The youngest of three and pathetic in stature and way of speak. The child stuttered and was oddly quiet for a seven year old which was probably the only reason he found you in the middle of one of your tantrums after hitting your head on the floor when you slipped.

He didn't scream or cry or attempt to stop you, he just watched as you tore open a pillow and attacked the rug. Only when the room was a mess and you were too tired to do much else did you notice him and the first thing you noticed were his blue blue eyes (liketheskyyoucouldntflyyet) and that's when you decided he'd be your new human. Once again, the royal family could see you. No one else of course. The two older kids laughed at your small size so you burned them. Not much, but enough for them and their mother to hate you. The little boy (withtheblueblueeyesmotherseyes) and the king liked you and you liked them though the little boy was your favorite. He talked to you and taught you new words and you talked to him too, he listened even if your voice was gravely and you growled and got frustrated easily when you forgot something. He was patient and soft spoken and never fought back when his brothers bullied him. You fought back though, you fought back for him. You bit them and burned them and tore up their rooms. They got mad and rattled and you didn't care because they hurt your little blue boy and he was a wonderful little blue eyes boy who you wanted to protect forever and ever.

But he got sick, he got sick and it was bad. He coughed and cough and coughed. Shivering and hacking up blood. Everyone was worried and you were the most worried. Worried for your little blue boy. You stuck by his side, hissing and snarling and cursing and burning anyone who tried to touch your little blue boy. They had to sedate you, filthy humans, your little boy protested and screamed as they dragged you away, no longer able to fight. You fell asleep and when you woke up, your little boy was gone.

Years and years passed and you grew to hate humans. They were toys, yes, they were amusing, yes. But they had stolen too much from you. Your dragon mother, your human mother, and your little blue boy. Your dearest boy.

Corval was the most recent king. Since your blue boy, you moved to the mountain overlooking the village, staying away from the royal family. You wanted to leave, to leave behind these wretched memories that haunted your ever waking moment and tore you down from inside out. Sometimes your head made up images and voices and you got mad so so mad and angry and furious and sad and lonely and you're so so so lonely.

Corval is afraid of you. You hate him. He smells greedy and mean and awful. You want to kill him. You want to abandon this cursed royal family. But you can't, for you promised, you promised your mother to protect her son and failed. You failed because humans die too soon and too early and you're indebted to this family because you broke your promise and what an awful son you are and aren't you just horrible?

"Rynth, there's- there's been an issue."

The voice is trembling but mean and ugly and you find yourself madder and madder as you glare at the wall in front of you, covered in claw marks and ashes.

"What sort of problem?"

Your voice. You hate it, it growls and gravels and it's deep and echoey and you hate hate hate it.

"The ones that don't worship you, they- some managed to escape."

Escape? Escape?! Worthless humans couldn't do anything right. You don't realize you're roaring in fury until some pieces of the ceiling begin raining down on your back, dust billowing as you flap your wings in agitation. This cave is growing smaller, you're too big for it now and this only makes you angrier.

"Humans can't do ANYTHING RIGHT!"

You don't turn around from staring at the wall, you know you'll hurt Corval and you have that much control over yourself to keep from doing just that.

"GET THE F*CK OUT. Never send a human to do a dragon's job. I'll take care of this you miserable fool."

He's gone before you finish and you grit your teeth as you make your way outside of the cave you haven't left for the last hundred years. Your bones creak as you stretch out your wings, pumping once to get into the sky. The sky that you'd had to wait oh so long to be able to join and fly in. Beautiful blue, lovely blue, familiar blue.

You both love and detest the sky.

* * *

(A/N's)

HerHiddenSecret: Hey guys! cx so I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I was originally just supposed to help a bit but then I became attached my my poor child Rynth and the rest is history. It also doesn't help that Blaze is an amazing person to toss around ideas with and before I knew it I was head over heels with this story. (Especially Rynth shhh) Hopefully you'll all enjoy this first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it c;

SSJ2BlazeSG: What's up? (Reader: The sky...) *sigh* Not the time-Hey, you stole my joke! Alright, for real this time, hey guys! So, a big thanks goes out to Secret for writing this (awesome) chapter. She's an amazing writer and an awesome person overall. It makes me proud to say that I am her friend, it really does. This fan fic is the sequel to Middle World, so if you haven't read that, you probably should go and do that now, or this story won't make any sense to you. Oh, and don't worry, there will be Youtubers and the characters of MW, so don't quit now. That's all for now, so I guess we'll see you in the next chapter!


	2. The Blade, Elynt

These camps...are the only sign of life outside of the kingdom of Wyrsil. We managed to escape the castle before we were killed, but I can't say the same for the majority of our group. After The Decimation, nobody is safe in the camps.

The king of Wyrsil, Corval, sentenced all those who didn't believe-no-_worship _the "All Mighty" and "Omniscient" dragon, Rynth, to death. Many were already murdered before we could initiate our plan. I still remember that day well.

Panicked yells, quick footsteps, ragged breaths. Hearts racing, ears ringing, eyes burning. Stomachs empty and throats dry, we continued to run. Spears thrown our way and coming way to close for comfort more and more every time. The clinking as they alighted to the tiled ground harmlessly gave us much relief. Loud, echoey shouts for more guards only caused us to run faster. I led the group through thick and thin, and before we knew it, we saw something that we thought we would never see again.

Light. Pure, and real, light.

We followed that light and were met by fresh air, not the polluted kind that seeped in through the rusty vents of our prison, but the real thing.

We outran the guards, who were wearing heavy armor that slowed them down. We dodged the arrows that were aimed for our heads. We tripped and stumbled, but we made it out alive. We constructed the camps from the supplies that we had found on our long trip to hide from Wyrsil. We did not fear the dragon. We just didn't want to acknowledge it as a god. We didn't want to be forced, but Corval still attempted to do so. When we fought back, he ordered for us to be captured and sentenced to death.

The Decimation is just a mass homicide, but the royal family covers for it and hides the truth to the public. Apparently he said that we were disobeying the rules of the kingdom, in a large group, and imprisoned us.

I don't think that this so called "Rynth" would be so happy with you, Corval. Maybe it despises you for your actions, your deeds that have gone unpunished. Maybe it doesn't exist, and is just a way to cover up rebels in the kingdom. Surely a king wouldn't want to be impeached, so he would say that Rynth told him that they were about to commit a crime. Of course the dragon-worshippers would believe him, if their Rynth said so.

I do believe that he exists, just not as in "oh, the omnipotent dragon" sort of way.

Maybe it's just me, but I could be wrong. The rest of the refugees seem to agree in my points of reasoning. Over the past few months, that has been the only thing that really happens. Collect supplies, brew remedies for those who had fallen ill from the harsh conditions of the prison, rest, eat, and converse about the kingdom. That dastardly, horrible kingdom.

"Kyren..."

That voice again? It's been calling my name for the past week or two..

"Kyren..."

Seems like I'm the only one who hears it. I've asked around the camp and have had nobody else hearing things-maybe I got diagnosed by some kind of mental disease, or something while we were locked up. It's starting to give me migraines every time it, well, calls me.

Getting up from my seat on a rock, my head begins to pound even more. I put my hand to mask the right side of my head, where the sensation is, and shut my right eye and grit my teeth. D*mn...this is starting to hurt more than I thought it would.

Nobody believes me, they think I'm "going through a phase", or some stupid phrase they say to teenagers. I'm 17 and the leader of the refugees, I don't need a lecture about something normal teenagers go through. Last time I checked, I wasn't a normal teen.

"Kyren...the forest..."

I can't take this anymore...

Holding my head, I grudgingly head to the forest. Let's see whose been calling me, shall we?

Flying wasn't something you did very often. You'd hidden in your cave for a full century, Corval bringing you the carcasses of cows and goats most days while on others, you merely walked around your lonely mountain for a little while before catching yourself a nice bear to eat. Bears were good, tough and thick but squishy and juicy in the meaty parts and wow, now you're hungry. Hungry and starving and you might just eat some of the refugees. Gross gross disgusting, what's wrong with you?

Nonononono, you shake your head, tilting slightly and fumbling to keep yourself in the air because you almost forgot you had to keep flapping your wings. You grit your teeth, nostrils flaring slightly as the muscles in your back and wings somewhat ache as you look for the stupid stupid humans who dare escape. They were meant to die, Corval said so and you want them to die. You want them to suffer like you've always suffered. Maybe that's why you always agree to whatever Corval says, no matter how much you hate the man and no matter how much he fears you. Misery loves company, after all.

Growling, you shake your head again. No. Stop. (Suchafunnywordstopstopstop) No! You can't afford to lose yourself in your thoughts right now. You need to... To what? To... To...

You want to scream and claw at your arms. Stupid stupid stupid! You were supposed to be doing something, something important! Right? Right. It's important, something, something. You sniffle, brow scrunching as you land on the floor. You don't know where you are but you're feeling angry, angry and frustrated and you feel like crying because can't you do even one thing right? Just one?

Your claws dig into the ground and you growl low in your throat before pausing suddenly. You're far from the kingdom, you know that, so then why do you smell humans? The smell isn't far from where you are and you hear the sound of a rushing river. Water equals animals equals food equals humans. Yes? Yes.

You fall onto all fours, creeping closer to the smell, you wince as branches hit your back but you ignore it. You're big, but not as big as an adult dragon. Exactly nineteen feet when you're on your back legs, but you usually walk on all fours. You're probably smaller than a normal dragon would be, and a bit scrawnier; you don't eat much, sometimes you forget to eat. As a dragon, you're barely a teen, no matter how many short human centuries you've lived through. If you were a human, you'd probably be counted as fourteen years old at the very most.

Huffing, your breath making the leaves shake, you narrow your eyes trying to get a better look. Frowning, you lick your chops thoughtfully. Fly, fly up and look. Look and smell and destroy. Destroy and kill and murder and maim and that's what you have to do, you kind of remember now. Kill the ones that escaped. They escaped from dying, Corval said they tried to kill you, we're planning to kill you, you couldn't have that though, could you? Nonono, you told Corval to kill them before they could kill you, ordered him to do so or you'd kill them and Corval himself. You think you played right into his hands by doing so, but you forget why you thought this quite some time ago.

You're flying, you don't remember flying up but you get lost in your thoughts a lot, so you accept it. You follow the smell of humans. The scent is different from that of those in the kingdom. It's sickly and the smell of old blood surrounds it and you wonder how you didn't smell it before; it's so strong. They smell like fear and indignity and anger and hope. You're confused and curious but you remember what Corval had said. They had planned to kill you, to make you suffer even more than you've already had and they should've died but they escaped and you'll make them pay for sure.

You're roaring before you know it, the sound echoing as you fly in a circle around the small tents and barely built huts. The warmth in your stomach grows steadily as you snarl, head whipping wildly around as you search for humans. You smell them you smell them, you know they're here or were here but now they're not and why is that, where are they?! You drop and land on top of a hut, the branches snapping under your weight. You feel the heat traveling upwards and before you know what hit you, you're blowing fire at the homes around you. Round and round and round you spin, spitting fire out at the small shelters and burning burning them all. The fire's spreading and you pause in between each surge of flames to snarl and spit and curse and stomp the ground with your front paws because where the f*ck are they hiding, you're failing you're failing you're failing and it scares you because they were supposed to be here and where are they?!

You stomp forward, burning everything in your path, tail lashing out to knock over anything your royal purple flames missed. Where are they where are they where are they? You scream as loud as you can until your lungs burn and your ears ring and you're cut off by a sharp pain in your throat and you cough and cough and you can't scream anymore and this doesn't help anything. You stomp and stomp and stomp, you know you look horrifying and know you're a mess but you can't stop because your alonealonealone and you want to find these stupid humans and kill them already so that you could hole up in your cave and maybe not move for the next few years because wow your eyes burn and your chest hurts and everything is collapsing around you. You no longer know if you're mad or sad or frustrated or lonely or miserable or wanting or anything really and you're not sure you ever really knew.

You hear what sounds like frantic breathing and you immediately silence yourself. Someone, someone's running here, towards you, towards the camp. You turn your head just as a human bursts out from the woods. He's panicking, sort of? Maybe? He's wide eyed and wearing armor and clothes you've only seen warrior humans wear. He has shades on, covering his eyes but you can see they're wide eyed at the sight of you and you kind of feel giddy and anxious because you finally found a human and now you can kill them but then a bad feeling grows in your gut. He's holding a sword and oh, it's bright and shining and fills you with apprehension and there's already blood on it; not your blood, your blood is purple but red makes you queasy, the smell makes you sick because you /know/ that smell and no no no no no no, you failed you failed; failure, you're nothing but a failure.

That's Corval's scent, Corval's blood, the royal family's blood and you've failed again, you've failed to protect. The giddiness is gone and you just feel sick and horrified and mad, oh so mad. You're gonna destroy him, murder and maim and flay alive. You're gonna crush him bone by bone and keep him alive as long as possible as you eat him limb by limb.

You roar and his shoulders set as he falls into an offensive position, sword at the ready. You're gonna make him pay for what he's done; for making you an even bigger failure than you already knew you were.

"Rynth, huh? Dragon of Wyrsil, from the fairy tales? No," Kyren raised the sword in front of his face, "More like the _dead_ dragon of Wyrsil."

Rynth growled, crawling-stomping towards the sword wielder.

"I am going to end you, dragon. No more shall we suffer because of you and that king-no-_late_ king, Corval. I am the beginning of the new era, the start of a time that you cease to exist! I am Kyren, wielder of the Blade of Beginnings, Elynt, and today, you DIE!"

Kyren charged closer to the dragon, holding the blade with two hands at his side. He narrowed his eyes, and tightened his grip on Elynt. He let out a yell as he launched himself off the ground with his leg and prepared to strike the beast.

* * *

(A/N's)

HerHiddenSecret: I really like writing crazy, tho it kinda affects my writing skills? xP whoops.

SSJ2BlazeSG: I actually wrote something in this chapter! *gasp* You could probably tell who wrote which part, though. Well, there isn't really much for us to talk about in these author's notes, so I guess we'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. The Hero, Kyren

Rynth raised his claw, ready to slash and counter Kyren. The brunette was hung in mid air, hoisting his sword up from waist level. Time seemed to move in slow motion as the two neared.

As the teen swung Elynt down at the dragon, Rynth blocked the hit by catching the sword with his paws. Kyren held onto the blade and fought to keep himself in the air. The fire breather stifled a laugh at the human's failed attack. Rynth spun around swiftly, tossing the cloak wearer to the ground far away.

Kyren cried out as he made contact with the rough ground. After a few moments, he slowly propped himself on an elbow and groaned to himself, his fists clenched. Rynth had tossed Elynt into the ground to his right, getting it stuck in the earth.

The teen growled. He pulled two daggers from the sheaths on his waist, dashing like a ninja before shooting them in a cross motion.

Rynth stumbled backwards, his head thrown back. Kyren stopped and watched the dragon. The creature began to chuckle, returning his head to face the human before removing the daggers like they were nothing. Rynth threw the daggers back at the teen, one missing and the other hitting his left shoulder.

Kyren glanced to his wounded arm and gave a weak smile as he turned back to the dragon. He tried to remove the small sword, but it only budged a bit. D*mn...

Blood trickled from the wound, tainting his gray cloak. He slowly bent down to pick up the missed blade. With his right hand, he took a quick aim and nailed Rynth in his right leg. "That evens the playing field." He laughed weakly before attempting to take the dagger out of his shoulder again.

The dragon realized that he would have a disadvantage on the ground, so he pumped his wings and propelled himself into the air. Kyren watched on with eyes filled with anger. First he wounds me so I will have trouble fighting, now, he takes to the skies?

"Get down here. You know that one of us will die here, why don't you make it a fair fight? Whoever wins would have really won."

Rynth alighted to the ground below, causing a small quake. He let out a loud roar, probably just for intimidation.

Kyren shifted his sight on his sword that was now stuck in the ground. I need to retrieve it. It's the only weapon that can kill this beast.

He held his hurt shoulder and trekked closer to the dragon, wincing when his arm stung from the wound. Rynth shot his gaze back at Kyren from his leg and growled. He began to glide over the ground, his leg aching. The brunette started to sprint to the sword, but Rynth outstretched his arm and took a swing at him. The teen yelled when he was hit and tumbled to the ground, rolling farther from the blade.

The beast stomped over towards the sword, dragging his wounded leg, and grabbed it. He began to pick his teeth with the blade, as if to taunt the half conscious human. Kyren gritted his teeth, his eyes still shut from the impact. He couldn't lose like this, not after everything that he-and the other refugees-had gone through!

Elynt had called him-a teenager-to be its wielder. Maybe it was because of his bravery, his courage during the hardest times of his life. He had killed the king; the one that should have already died long ago. He avenged his fallen friends, as well as satisfy his craving to get revenge on Wyrsil. Maybe that's why it chose him: For his strong sense of justice and strength to lead others.

Kyren felt something spark inside of him. He rose up, ignoring the burning sensation in his shoulder, and in a blink of an eye, was next to the sword, removing it from its seal.

Rynth froze in shock. When did he get there?

The teen walked closer to the beast, raising the Blade of Beginnings. "For those whom I must protect, I can not lose!"

You back up, shoulders hunched and mouth open in a warning snarl. He was fast, faster than a human should be (couldbewouldbe). Your leg was aching, the wound sending a burning sensation up said limb and maybe the daggers had had poison in them or he'd just thrown the dagger into a bundle of nerves or something because a human weapon shouldn't hurt this much and ow ow ow.

The fins on the side of your face contract slightly, the scarred side of one of them giving a slight twinge of pain. You know your eyes are purple, a blazing shade of the color, you know without having to look in a mirror because you've never felt angrier in your entire life. So so so angry and you know enough about your race that you know purple eyes mean angry or miserable or frustrated and yellow meant calm or content or happy. You don't think your eyes have been anything but purple for a very very long time and you don't know how to feel about this.

He's bleeding from his shoulder, the dagger you had thrown earlier with a lucky swing of your giant paw was still imbedded deep in the wound. You hope he ends up losing that arm, you hope it's so deep inside his shoulder it's in his bone and he has to have it removed.

If you win, that is, but honestly you're kind of worried but not really it's only because of that stupid stupid sword he has and oh, he's rushing at you and you inhale before letting out a bout of purple tinted fire. You don't know how much longer you can keep fire breathing, it's starting to hurt more and more with each stream of fire. You haven't done this in so so long.

He slashes at your shoulder and oh, oh god that burns. It's burning it's burning and you're panicking, panicking, panicking.

You rear backwards, wings flailing and he looks surprised and so are you but it burns burns burns. You slam onto the ground with your front paws and the ground sort've shakes and your body shakes and your wings flail and you're snarling and he falls backwards as you jump at him and look at that. He's down down down.

You keep him pinned down with one paw, his hand is still gripped around that evil evil sword but your well placed claws are keeping him from stabbing you and isn't that just great. You open your maw, teeth glinting as you grin (or as much as you can grin) down at him and watch as he glares and struggles uselessly. It's funny, you think, as he tries to snarl and flail and you can see him start to panic as you press down harder. His shades are crooked on his face and you watch as he tries to lift his arm to hurt you and stab you and defeat you and kill you and no no no. He can't do that no more. You're gonna kill him first.

You lift up your other paw, claws flexing as you sneer down at his struggling form and you're about to tear that defiant look right off his human face when you pause. You're not sure what makes you stop and you're confused for a moment. Why aren't you hurting him? He was gonna hurt you, you had to kill him before he killed you!

You huff and lift the paw not holding him down, aiming for his face only to stop once more. You're about to just blow a stream of fire at him when you feel your heart stop. No. It couldn't be.

As he struggles and curses at you, you nudge away his shades with a long claw, feeling a cold settle inside of you. Blue blue blue eyes. Blue eyes. No no no, blue. Blue like a clear summer sky, a warm and comforting blue. A wonderful blue you oh so missed. Why why why now no no no. You lean down and sniff his face even as he tries to bite you in a desperate attempt. You snort in surprise, trembling.

He smells like the royal family. It's a faint and distant smell, you only now recognize it due to the amount of blood covering the boy. But that's not possible, that shouldn't be possible!

In your moment of shock, he manages to free himself and you can do nothing as he thrusts his sword into your chest. You feel the burn and you see dots dancing in your vision as you fall back. He stumbles to his feet, looking relieved and cautious as you lay on your back, eyes never straying from him.

His eyes drop to the sword sticking out of your chest and you twitch it hurts and there's blood pouring from your chest and oh, oh how it hurts. You think he expects you to jump up and fight him again, to brush off the wound and attack. You know you can't. Or rather, you know you won't. You're feeling tired and you promised. You promised and you can't hurt him. Can't hurt someone of your human mother's bloodline; a child resembling your little blue boy so much so that it makes you want to close your eyes because it hurts to look at him and remember your failure.

It's silent and you hear the sound of burning wood, you destroyed the camps completely. You think this might've been his home and you feel sad and guilty. You've turned his home into nothing but rubble and ashes. What a protector you turned out to be. You're nothing but a miserable failure.

You open your eyes when you feel the sword being pulled out of your chest, not having realized that you'd closed them in the first place. He freezes and looks down at you as you stare up at him.

"How the mighty have fallen," he murmurs and you look away. You feel darkness creeping up at you and feel your body spasm as the sword is pulled out with a sickening wet sound. Your blood, darker than a human's, almost black, drops down from the sword's fine edge. He goes to turn away and you panic because you want to see his eyes again, once more, just once more, to remind yourself that you haven't failed the royal family completely yet. You feel your heart jump. You haven't failed completely. The royal bloodline lives on. In this boy. This wonderful boy with wonderful eyes.

You stretch your wing out, wincing due to how it was folded up uncomfortably beneath you. The tip of you wing wraps around his ankle and he stops, swinging around to glare at you and perhaps finish the job of killing you, but you cut him off as you immediately retract your wing.

"My little blue boy."

Your voice is quiet and raspy, sounding horrible and you cough and cough, eyes closing after catching a glimpse of wide blue eyes. You think you feel him touch your neck and chest frantically, you think you hear him rambling about something, you think you feel warm arms wrap around your neck and you think that maybe... Maybe you feel warm tears trailing down from your face.

You're tired and do nothing but place a heavy paw on his back, eyes peering open despite how heavy you feel.

"Dragon... your eyes... They're yellow."

You sleep.

* * *

"Father! Can you please tell me the story of the dragon again!"

"Of course I will. It used to be my favorite story when I was a kid growing up as well."

"Really?"

"But of course! That story has been passed down in our family for generations. Did you know it's a true tale?"

"Is it really, father? But I thought dragons were mean and evil! And the other boys from school say dragons aren't real..."

"No, son. This dragon was wonderful and he was real. Your great great great grandfather, knew the dragon personally."

"Really?!"

"Yes. He was a prince and lived in a big big castle in Wyrsil where the little dragon kept him company. But he was a sickly prince and was sent here to get better. He grew to love this small village and decided to stay."

"Then what happened to the dragon father?"

"I don't know. Perhaps he went back to his own family. Do you want to know the silliest thing about this dragon?"

"What?"

"He would call your great great great grandfather 'little blue boy'."

"Why would he do that?"

"Your great great great grandfather had blue eyes, something the dragon apparently liked."

"Blue eyes like mine, father?"

"Yes, son, exactly like yours."

* * *

The hero Kyren was crowned the first king of Serendys, which was built over Wyrsil. For many years, he ruled over as king, and refused to abide to the laws Corval had set. He started a time of peace, one that lasted hundreds of years, until-

"Sire! Sire!"

The king of the Aether, Notch, glanced over to the assistant. "What news do you have for me?"

Said assistant panted before gasping out his words, "Hero-Herobrine...is active."

Notch sprung up from his throne, eyes as wide as saucers. "What is he doing?"

"I'm afraid it is something bad." The assistant said, losing eye contact as the king paced around the throne room.

Notch suddenly stopped. "I need to go get Steve..."

* * *

(A/N's)

HerHiddenSecret: My part took longer than it should've. I blame life.

SSJ2BlazeSG: I think this was good overall, oh, and I need to say this now: THERE WILL BE YOUTUBERS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I PROMISE!


	4. The Revival, Herobrine

"A reunion! Who knew it was such a great idea?"

The inseparable trio, Sky, Ty, and Jason, were walking down the side walk on their way to a party.

"Whaddya expect after _five_ years, Sky? A phone call?" Ty mused at the butter lover's comment. "And what's with the fancy getup?"

Sky was in a black tuxedo and had his hair combed back, while Ty and Jason went in their usual attire. "A suit and everything," The astronaut chuckled, observing his friend's appearance, "I didn't think you were so fancy! A bow tie too?"

"What?" Sky said, incredulously, "Bow ties are cool."

The three were soon standing in front of a huge building where the reunion party was going to be held. "Whoa..." was the trio's reaction.

The doors were open as they stared ahead into the foyer. "This place is huge! And it's so much bigger on the inside!" Jason exclaimed, his mouth agape.

"Calm down, Jason, it's just a building." The headphone wearer assured the astronaut, "The party starts in twenty minutes."

In the said time, the rest of the team showed up: Quentin, Kermit, Bajan, Jerome, Dawn, Seto, and Ian.

The mudkip, the frog, the fluffy, and Ssundee didn't need to dress up, as they always wore suits. Dawn wore a dazzling pink dress and had on fancy high-heels. Mitch wore his regular: A red and black checkered hoodie and jeans. Seto had on his sorcerer wear and left his hood down, revealing his messy brown hair.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it guys?" Sky asked from the head of the table, taking a sip from his cup. Many replies surfaced from the group, mostly consisting of, "Yeah, it has," "Time flies...", and "Can somebody pass the ketchup?"

Laughter erupted at the bacca's request, not ceasing to live up to his strange standards of weirdness.

"Some things never change..." The brunette continued after recovering from his laughter.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

When the commander got up and answered it, he was met by two unfamiliar faces. "Excuse me, do I know you?"

The man on the left nodded. "We went on an adventure a few years back, remember?"

"I don't think I do, I think you may have the wrong guy, sorry."

The man on his right leaned over and whispered to the other. "Their memories were erased; ours weren't because we are immortal."

Sky, and the rest of Team Crafted, watched the two men curiously as they spoke to each other in hushed voices.

"Can we restore their memory, or can only the one who erased them do that?"

"We may as well try." Notch assured his friend, and shut his eyes in concentration. Everyone watched intently at the two, especially Notch. The group began to whisper to each other and Sky began to back up.

Notch had begun to glow slightly to the point of everyone shielding their eyes. When the light dimmed down to nothing, the group blinked at the sight of the two Aethians.

Seto felt a smile grow on his face. "Steve!"

The said man couldn't help but return the gesture.

Notch slowly walked in and stood next to the butter lover. "We've come to inform you all of Herobrine. He has lately been active, but even I don't know what he has been doing."

The team stared at the king after his announcement and various questions arose. "Slow down, slow down. I still don't have those answers yet myself."

* * *

He couldn't keep the smirk off his face as his smugness practically rolled of him in waves. He all but swaggered as he made his way to his destination. There was barely anyone outside at this time of night and those who were immediately averted their eyes and hurried their way inside. Eyes gleaming, he paused just outside of the giant building in front of him.

He held back the urge to rub his hands together and jump up and down like an excited toddler. This was just perfect. He could almost taste the sweetness of revenge on the tip of his tongue.

Coughing into his hand, he looked around to make sure no one had seen his slight slip of composure. Satisfied, he straightened his back and made sure he had the cockiest grin in place before throwing the doors open with a flick of his wrists. The music and chatter immediately died away as he walked in, hands slowly clapping.

"Well now, what a nice little shindig you guys have going on," he commented, sneering, "hope you don't mind me crashing this little get together."

The man trekked in and shot a glance at the Aethian king before turning his sights to Sky.

"Ah, it's been a while, now hasn't it..._Prince_ Sky?"

The commander stepped away from the man, flabbergasted. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Honestly, I'd forgotten all about this. Of course, last time we fought is been too distracted to notice. After I'd calmed down some, it occurred to me why you seemed so familiar," Herobrine nodded, seemingly pleased as the others stared wide eyed at his and Sky's conversation. "Don't you remember that you're adopted? Have you ever wondered who your biological parents are?"

The brunette shifted his gaze to the floor, avoiding eye contact with the man. "...What does this have to do with anything?" It was a very sensitive subject for him to talk about. Dawn placed a hand on his shoulder, a gesture of comfort which Sky was grateful for even as Herobrine rolled his eyes at the display of affection.

The man walked closer to Sky and with a flash of magic on Herobrine's part, he lightly tapped on Sky's amulet. The amethyst pendant immediately opened with a responding flash. Inside were two pictures, one on each side, that of a man and a woman. Both wore royal garbs and were smiling; they each wore a crown.

"That's the king and queen of Serendys; or in other words, your _parents_."

Sky stood still in thought before he continued the conversation. "Serendys? Where's that?"

"Oh, but have you already forgotten?" The man stifled a laugh. "'Tis long gone. It was destroyed in a siege and there were no survivors."

The room fell silent as the man glanced back at the brunette. "...Except you. Your parents sent you away in fear of you being killed and the royal bloodline ending, so you became an orphan; abandoned and honor less."

Sky growled lowly as tears formed in his eyes, hidden by his shades. "Herobrine! Why are you telling me this?!"

A smirk grew on the man's face. "I have awoken the dragon that your ancestor slew long ago. A final taste of revenge, and I shall end as victor this time around!"

"So... You just spawned an enderdragon?" Mitch questioned after a moment of silence. Herobrine glared at him, miffed.

"The enderdragons we have now aren't even the real enderdragons. They're nothing but fake copies made by over zealous scientists. They were made through a combined method of what we think they would look like and the small descriptions left to us by generations long since passed," Herobrine explained, eyes narrowed. "Enderdragons have long since been extinct. Of course, to a being such as I, reincarnating one of the greatest dragons in history is nothing but child's play."

"You're lying. Reincarnating would take a humongous amount of power, and that's to reincarnate a human," Seto spoke out, hands flexing in front of him as if twitching with the need to throw a curse at the man. "Not to mention a being such as an enderdragon would take even more magic due to its size. How do we know you're not just pulling our chains?"

Herobrine scoffed before turning away, heading out the door once more. "You'll come to believe me in due time."

You're tired, oh so tired. Why are you so tired? You don't want to move, you don't want to wake up, you want to just go on sleeping. Sleep is good, it's safe and warm and you forget and you can dream. You bemoan the fact that even as you try to curl up further into the arms of sleep, you're eyes are already opening without your consent.

Something immediately feels off. Something is wrong, what's wrong? You don't know what's wrong and that scares you. Your mouth feels as if it were stuffed to the brim with cotton and your limbs feel packed with lead. It's too hot and too cold at the same time and everything is spinning for a long time. You feel nauseous and dizzy and you're so so _tired_.

You're in a small clearing. There's nothing but dead grass and weeds surrounding you. The trees growing a little ways away seem to lean away from the area and the night sky gives the place an eerie feel. You're standing on all fours and you're trying to piece together what happened and what's happening. You don't understand anything and everything is off.

It takes you longer than it should have before you realize you're not the only one in the clearing. A man is standing a few feet away from you, eyes steady and judging. Your lip curls up in a snarl and your wings flap awkwardly; they tingle as if you'd slept on them wrong and you can't control them all that much when they feel weird and heavy.

The man lifts up a hand, a smirk on his face. The fins on the side of your face flare out in warning as your eyes widen. His fingertips spark and glow and then something hits you and the odd feeling intensifies although now it's mixed with a blooming pain in your chest that just spreads and spreads. Your eyes burn and you vaguely note that you're screaming and thrashing and you feel so _violated_. There's something slimy and sinister making its way through your veins and entangling themselves inside you. He hasn't moved a muscle but you feel as if he's sinking his claws into your brain through your _eyes_ and it hurts so much and you just want it to stop please please please it hurts.

When it finally ends you're lying on your side panting and aching and it feels as if you're not even in your body. As if you're a spectator watching the world through this body's eyes. You feel yourself stand and you feel yourself bow low to the man who seems almost giddy in the most malicious of ways. You want to snap at him and burn him, burn him til he screams and begs for mercy. Your body isn't listening to you as the man turns away and does nothing more but crook a finger for you to follow. You don't want to (you're panicking and you don't know what's going on and why why why) but you can do nothing as your body moves of its own accord.

As you leave the clearing, you realize this was the place you died. You feel bitter and sad as you curl up in your own mind as your body follows the man who raised you from the dead.

* * *

(A/N's)

HerHiddenSecret: I don't actually have anything to say :P

SSJ2BlazeSG: The Youtubers finally make their appearance! *LoZ item get theme* Did anyone catch those references I threw in?


End file.
